In that Meadow
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: After two long years Jin is finally reunited with his mate and child, but why is it that everyone else is crying? Even the normally calm ice master, Touya, is shedding tears...


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
This story came to me after I read a short story for English class.... What can I say? This is what happens when you read it in study hall and then have about half the period left to do nothing, so I just wrote this. Over all I like it, the only down side is... well I'll tell you at the end. I won't spoil the story for you.  
  
Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was screaming all about him. Who was making all the noise was unknown to him. Him? Who was he? Oh, that's right. He was the wind master of the Shinobi; Jin. Was that really who he was?  
'Yes,' he reassured himself, 'It only makes sense.'  
Where was he? His body would not move. A dull pain was coursing through him, originating from his stomach region. Everything was a blur, as his eyes could not focus on anything.  
What was going on? All he could really do was listen, but even then most of the noise was indecipherable to his ears, which should be sensitive.  
"Jin!" He heard someone scream his name, or so he thought it was his name.  
He wanted to see who had called him, the voice seemed so familiar, but pain jolted through him before he even moved. He would have yelled in agony, but all that came out was a pained groan.  
His stomach felt uncomfortably warm, but he could not decipher why. Where was he? What was going on? Why couldn't he move? These were some of the questions that pounded through his head, harassing his mind like a bully would a small child.  
Something was on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see what it was. Opened his eyes? Had he closed them? He hadn't noticed.  
Everything was fuzzy, even the face hovering over his. The wind master blinked repeatedly as he tried to focus on the face before him. All he could see was a mass of blue. Blue? Could that mean it was his comrade?  
"T-Tou-Touya?" He stuttered between pail lips. That hurt! Why had talking hurt!?  
"Yes, it's me," the blur responded hurriedly, "Just hang on!"  
Hang on? What did he mean? What was wrong?  
Touya took his hand away and Jin could see the distinct blur of red. That blur Jin knew, without opposition, was blood. His blood.  
It was all clear now; the pain in his stomach, the pain that coursed through his body when he tried to move or talk, the missing sensitivity in both his eyes and ears. He was hurt.  
No, he was dying.  
"Jin hang on!" Touya yelled, yet it sounded so distant to him. "You'll be alright!"  
The wind master opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pained noise. He wanted to ask how he had been injured so badly.  
That's right! He remembered now. How could he have forgotten!?

-------------------  
  
"Hey Jin," A boy with sleeked back black hair said from beside the red headed wind master.  
"Ya?" Jin asked, his Gaelic accent flaring.  
"Be careful," the boy finished. It sounded as if he meant it strictly in a friendly way, like Jin did not need to be told.  
Jin laughed, his long elven like ears twitching, "No needin' to be sayin' 'at Urameshi." It was true, at least at that point in time. Jin had been a Shinobi warrior for centuries and it was not common for him to be hurt beyond a few scratches and bruises.  
"None the less it's good to hear," Touya, the ice master of the Shinobi, said from the other side of the wind master. Touya had combed back light blue hair, four spike like green bangs and light blue eyes. He was the shortest of the trio; he came up to Jin's shoulders.  
The trio was going into a rather large battle. The group had originally been six, but they had split into two groups to attack their opponents on two fronts.  
Before long they were engaged in battle with a rather large group of demons, none of which could be taken lightly. Jin was using his natural ability, the element in which he was a master of, to aid him in battle. He zipped through the air and used his wind based attacks to strike down his foes.  
He dodged an attack that would have taken off his head by going higher into the air. However by doing this he flew into the extended claws of another demon. He felt the claws ride across his stomach, tearing at the flesh that resided there mercilessly.  
There was a flash of blue before the demon, which had attacked him, fell to the ground dead.  
Jin gasped in pain, clutching his stomach which had three deep gashes on it. The wind master fell the few feet to the ground. He lay on his back, his mind turning blank. He lay motionless, but alive.

---------------------  
"Jin!" Touya yelled in a panic, "Don't you dare think of anything besides getting better."  
"Tou-ya," Jin barely managed to say, "C-col-cold."  
"I know," Touya said sadly. He put an arm under Jin's shoulders and lifted the wind master up slightly to rest him on his leg, hoping to ease his friend's pain in what ever way he could. He was not much of a healer, he had been trained to be a fighter after all. He could do nothing to heal the wind master, all he could do was numb the area in which the wound lay, which was in part why Jin felt cold.  
Jin saw a blur of black and green, "Jin," the blur said as it knelt down beside him. "I told you to be careful," this comment came out remorsefully.  
Jin became aware that the battle was still commencing as Yusuke Urameshi stood and fired his trade mark attack; the spirit gun.  
The wind master shivered against his will. Touya was trying to slow the bleeding and keep the area numb with his ability to control ice, but he also did not want to freeze the area since that would do more harm than good.  
"Kurama!" The wind mater thought he heard Yusuke yell. Kurama? Right, he was the fox in disguise, a controller of plants.  
Something bright came before his eyes, blinding him momentarily. When he opened his eyes he found that he was standing, standing in a field.  
A field!? Where did the field come from? He looked down and found no blood, not even a small cut anywhere.  
"Jin," a voice in the distance called. "Jin."  
The wind master looked about and found a woman with silver hair walking towards him, a smile on her face. Jin smiled, his ears twitching, "Lily!" In his excitement he flew to her and picked her up in his strong arms. Lily laughed along with him as her hair flowed behind her, glistening in the sun.  
Jin placed her back on the ground and put himself down just in front of her. His hands were on her wrists, a large smile on his face.  
Lily smiled in return, "Day dreaming again Jin?"  
Jin's smile faltered, "A dream? Is 'at 'hat it was?"  
"Is something wrong?" Lily asked in concern.  
"Jus' a bad dream," Jin reassured her.  
"A bad day dream? You really are a strange one Jin," Lily said with a laugh.  
Jin smiled, "Ya." When something tugged on the bottom of his pants he looked down and met a pair of deep blue eyes looking into his. They belonged to a small child who was no more than three, her reddish-brown hair in pig tails.  
Jin's face brightened greatly, "Evelyn."  
The child laughed, "Pape."  
Jin bent down and picked up the child before kissing her on the forehead. Evelyn clapped happily. Jin looked to Lily, his beloved mate, "It's been so long."  
Lily gave a small smile, "It has. Two years is a long time my love."  
Jin leaned down and kissed his love passionately on the lips. The two years missed was made up in that very kiss.  
  
"Jin!" Touya yelled as he felt Jin's body go limp and his breathing stop. "Jin! Wake up!" He shook his friend and comrade, but it was to no avail.  
For the first time in centuries tears ran down the ice masters cheeks. He had lost his comrade, but most importantly, he had lost his best friend.  
Touya chocked on a sob, tears crystallizing as they fell from his face.  
The others came up. They now saw what was making the normally calm ice master weep. Out of respect and being that they were at a loss, they kept several paces back. What could they do? It was too late.  
The battle was over, they had won. Yet they all felt as if they had truly lost.  
"Go to them," Touya cried, "Go to them in that meadow of the after life. Be happy once more."  
"May we meet again," Touya whispered into the wind as he bid his friend a final fair well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was the down side; one of my favorite characters died. For those who haven't read my other fics you wouldn't know that Jin and Touya are my favorite characters in the anime.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I actually wasn't sure on where to put it when I first wrote it, so if you think it's in the wrong place, I'm sorry. I was going to put it in angst, but Jin died so I decided tragedy was better.


End file.
